


Всё будет хорошо (Everything Will be Fine)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Сложно оставаться равнодушным ученым, когда умирает дорогой пациент, а помочь ему уже невозможно.





	Всё будет хорошо (Everything Will be Fine)

Всё будет хорошо.

      Харукава никогда не обещал того, чего не мог гарантировать, но сейчас у него появился пациент, которому хотелось сказать, что всё будет хорошо, хотелось верить в это самому, хотелось быть уверенным в том, что так и будет... но Харукава оставался учёным. И как учёный он понимал, что не может себя обманывать, каким бы соблазнительным это ни казалось. 

      — Доброе утро, профессор Харукава.

      Сецуна, беззаботно улыбнувшись, потёрла плечо — ощущения после укола всё ещё приносили ей дискомфорт. Умная, жизнерадостная девушка, попавшая в больницу. Жизнь жестока и отдаёт на растерзание судьбе самых невинных.

      Харукава взял стул и сел ближе к больничной койке. Он молчал, дожидаясь, пока Сецуна сама начнёт разговор. Он всегда так делал, когда она только просыпалась. Каждый раз сложно было понять, в каком состоянии она будет сегодня. Может, нападёт сразу. Может, профессор начнёт не с того и это спровоцирует срыв... А может, у них будет интереснейшая беседа о бесконечности вселенной и очередной безумной теории современных ученых. Всё может быть.

      — Как вам погода сегодня? — она глянула в окно и украдкой подтянула одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на ноги. Первое время после приступов её привязывали к кровати, но это не помогало. Болезнь хоть и лишала ее разума, но взамен активизировала клетки мозга, которые стимулировали процессы в организме, придававшие ей колоссальную силу — такую силу, что никакие ремни не могли ее удержать. Тогда её привязали на ночь, что сильно испугало бедную девушку на утро. Профессор тут же распорядился всегда держать наготове успокоительное и больше не заниматься самодеятельностью. Спорить о том, что было гуманнее и правильнее, было бесссмысленно: у всех имелось своё мнение по поводу того, что лучше для необычной пациентки, но последнее слово всё равно оставалось за профессором. 

      — Температура несколько выше средней для этого периода, но осадков не предвидится, так что, думаю, сегодня достаточно благоприятный день. Хочешь прогуляться? 

      — Не отказалась бы, — она улыбнулась и спустила ноги с кровати. 

      Профессор дождался, пока девушка переоденется, и вышел вместе с ней на улицу. Слабый ветерок сбивал жару, редкие облака иногда закрывали солнце, даря тенёк и прохладу. 

      — Какие облака вам больше нравятся? — Сецуна остановилась, подняв взгляд к небу. Ладонью она прикрыла солнце и указала на облака. — Вот такие, может?

      — Перисто-кучевые? Cirro...

      — Нет, я помню, что вы знаете всё обо всём на свете, можете не продолжать, — девушка быстро перевела тему, чтобы в очередной раз не выслушивать краткую (хотя краткой она была только для профессора) энциклопедическую справку. Однако профессор всё равно продолжил, пусть и значительно тише. Ненадолго перебить его можно было, а вот остановить совсем нельзя. 

      Девушка вздохнула и опустила голову, яркое солнце всё равно слепило. 

      — А мне нравятся кучевые. У них есть будущее... Они не просто исчезнут с заходом солнца, а могут стать предвестником шторма, набраться сил и выпасть дождём или снегом. А может, даже градом.

      — А могут исчезнуть с закатом, так ничем и не став, — профессор постарался поддержать лирический тон девушки, хотя ученый ум так и подбивал свести разговор к терминам и научным определениям.

      — Вы слишком пессимистично настроены, профессор Харукава, — девушка взяла мужчину за руку и указала ей в сторону одного из облаков: — Вон то облако станет дождём. 

      — Сегодня не обещали дождя, это маловероятно.

      — Может быть.

      Она молча улыбнулась, и вдруг сжала руку профессора сильнее. Вены на её руках набухли, зрачки расширились, глаза окрасились красным из-за лопающихся сосудов. Профессор попытался вырваться, но она лишь сильнее сжала его ладонь. Раздался хруст костей, она закричала, брызжа слюной. Харукава быстро нащупал в кармане шприц и, зубами сорвав защитный колпачок с иглы, вколол ей дозу успокоительного. Сецуна рычала ещё с полминуты, а потом рухнула без сознания на руки профессора. Подбежавшие санитары убедились, что профессор в порядке, и унесли девушку в палату, оставив Харукаву одного. Профессор посмотрел на опухшую ладонь и сжал её. Руку тут же пронзило адской болью, но боль от того, что он не мог помочь этой светлой девушке и болезнь с каждым днём её съедала всё больше, была гораздо сильнее. 

      — Профессор Харукава, — один из лаборантов тоже выскочил на улицу, — Вам стоит показаться врачу.

      — Неважно, — профессор сунул больную руку в карман и отдал пустой шприц лаборанту. — Запиши, чтобы увеличили дозу успокоительного Сецуне Хонджо.

      — Мы и так уже превысили допустимую для человека норму в два раза... Вы уверены?

      — Да, — мужчина потёр подбородок. — В таком её состоянии мы уже не можем считать её человеком. 

      И это было горькой правдой. В припадках безумия Сецуна не просто теряла рассудок, она становилась сильнее, выносливее, её мозг и мышцы работали на пределе, но если в теле страдали лишь суставы, да и то травматолог каждый раз утверждал, что всё в пределах нормы, то вот мозг, предмет изучения профессора Харукавы, страдал катастрофически. Раз за разом, приступ за приступом, он разрушался физически и психически. Клетки отмирали, переставали функционировать или вовсе разрушались от её безумия. Была ли это цена за силу? Вряд ли. Скорее проклятие. 

      Каждый день Харукава вытаскивал из шкафа уже сто раз перечитанные книги и пытался найти в них то, что он, быть может, упустил. Похожие случаи или просто подсказку, да что угодно! Любое решение, которое могло бы её спасти!.. Но ничего не было. Ни в его личной библиотеке, ни в библиотеке института, ни в интернете. Он хотел бы слетать за границу и лично проконсультироваться с европейскими и американскими специалистами, но оставить пациентку он не мог. Сецуна стала ему ближе обычного пациента, и от этого было сложнее простить собственную беспомощность. Харукава перестал спать, ел через раз и выходил из кабинета только к Сецуне, когда та была в сознании. Разговоры — это единственное, чем он мог сейчас ей помочь. А с каждым разговором он всё больше понимал, что не сможет её так просто отпустить.

  


      — Профессор, — помощник принёс кофе в кабинет. Очистив на столе место от книг, он поставил туда поднос. — Пациент номер 010 не просыпается. Не хотите провести исследование, пока есть возможность?

      — Возьмите анализы крови.

      — Это всё?

      — Для остального мне нужно, чтобы она была в сознании.

      Сознание. Как сложно было добиться этого состояния. Это случалось всё реже и периоды становились короче, даже обследование нельзя было закончить. Всё чаще Харукаве казалось, что лучше не трогать её, дать ей спокойно дожить оставшиеся дни. Ему не хотелось уже в тысячный раз видеть ухудшающиеся результаты анализов, ему не хотелось в миллионный раз сверять показатели. Он просто хотел быть с ней. Пусть недолго.

      Несмотря на сопротивления Харукавы, ему всё-таки сделали снимок. Перелом со смещением в нескольких местах. От гипса профессор отказался: нельзя было провоцировать у Сецуны очередной приступ, а он вполне мог случиться, если бы она увидела результат своей агрессии. Она просила помнить её здоровой, терпеть даже на грани безумия, и Харукава был готов принять её любой, поэтому не хотел, чтобы она страдала. 

      — Добрый вечер, как самочувствие?

      Девушка смотрела в окно пустым взглядом. Она молчала. В этот раз она спала дольше обычного. В этот раз она не одергивала одеяла и не тёрла место укола. Она с некоторым сомнением посмотрела на профессора. 

      — Простите... Кто вы?

      Вечером Харукава согласился на гипс. Дождя так и не было. 

  


      Теперь всё стало ещё хуже. Как и говорила Сецуна, её личность всё больше гасла. Мозг был катастрофически поражен, она не узнавала врачей, не узнавала профессора, перестала узнавать себя в зеркале. Харукава отменил все назначения, кроме успокоительного, дозу которого снизил до предельной для человека. Свою позицию он никак не объяснил. Такая доза не помогала сразу, девушка успокаивалась лишь через несколько часов и засыпала. Теперь уже нельзя было угадать, кем она проснётся, никто не заходил в её комнату в такие моменты. Харукава сидел за стеклом, наблюдая за её сном, и входил, как только она открывала глаза. Он был единственным, кто не боялся её в таком состоянии. Каждый раз им приходилось заново знакомиться. 

      Некоторые врачи были согласны с позицией профессора, ситуация действительно была безвыходной, а пичкать её сейчас лекарствами было бесполезно. Но были и те, кто считал поведение Харукавы неприемлемым, при этом они сами не знали, что предложить пациентке. Кто-то даже начал поговаривать о заговоре. О том, что профессор сам создал болезнь пациента 010, чтобы проверить новое биологическое оружие. Какая чушь. Харукава не мог определить природу этой болезни, она не была врожденной, случайных мутаций не было. Но и следов заражения в организме не обнаружилось. Похожих случаев нигде не наблюдалось, и странно было бы предполагать, что биологическое оружие применили только на одном человеке, невинной девушке. 

  


      — Вы когда-нибудь думали об эвтаназии человека, профессор?

      Этого вопроса Харукава ожидал от хладнокровного профессора, лишенного всего человечного, но никак не от своей пациентки. Сегодня она была в сознании всего последних сорок минут, и никто не мог сказать, когда снова начнётся приступ.

      — Я учёный. Так что да, думал, но пришёл к выводу, что это неэтично.

      — Ммм... — она качнулась на кровати и подтянула к себе колени. — А в отношении животных? Ведь животное мучается и даже сказать ничего не может.

      — А так бы оно сказало, что хочет умереть? 

      — Может быть.

      — Сецуна...

      — Забудьте, профессор. Я что-то устала, — она легла обратно на кровать. — Вы не против? 

      — Конечно, — Харукава поднялся со стула и вышел из палаты. Он уселся на стул и откинул голову назад, убрав ладонью волосы с лица. И как понимать этот вопрос? Как крик о помощи? Тогда чего она хочет? Чтобы Харукава даже не думал об этом или, наоборот, чтобы присмотрелся к такому варианту? Профессор устало выдохнул и посмотрел на спящую за стеклом девушку. А ведь впервые за последние дни она уснула сама, а не от успокоительного. Хотя с такими вопросами успокоительное придётся прописывать профессору.

  


      — Доброе утро, — Харукава улыбнулся девушке. Она опять его не узнавала. Профессор представился — как обычно. Сегодня она с трудом складывала слова в предложения. Выходил набор отрывистых фраз, порой лишенных смысла, но Харукава видел за ними потрясающий ум. Потрясающий потерянный ум. 

      — Дождь, — она смотрела в окно на светлое утреннее небо. — Будет, — она улыбнулась, впервые за последние две недели. Харукава подпустил её слишком близко. Для него она была Сецуной, девушкой, которую он не хотел потерять, а должна была быть пациентом 010, которого надо вылечить. Но профессор был уверен, что и во втором случае он не смог бы ей помочь.

      — Никакого дождя. Жара будет стоять ещё несколько дней, — профессор взял её за руку. В прошлый раз её предсказание не сбылось, потому что это было маловероятно. Как и её выздоровление. 

      — Может быть, — она сжала его руку и снова уснула. 

      Профессор ещё немного посидел и вышел из палаты. Случайно она повторила те же слова, что и тогда, или на самом деле вспомнила, Харукава не знал, но почему-то хотел верить во второе. 

      Пока профессор ходил в кабинет ответить на звонок, у Сецуны начался очередной приступ. От постоянных перегрузок она уже не могла встать с кровати, её трясло так, что даже новая кровать начала скрипеть. Она кричала так, как не кричала никогда. Все прильнули к стеклу, никто не рисковал войти, но экспериментаторский интерес бушевал в каждом из наблюдателей. Харукава вошёл в палату сразу, как только вернулся. От дикого крика у него закладывало уши, но он всё равно сидел рядом с ней, сжимая её ослабевшую ладонь.

      Иногда она утихала, но в сознание не приходила. Она жадно глотала воздух, тяжело дышала, на несколько секунд замирала и снова начинала кричать. Показатели на аппаратах зашкаливали, доктора суетились, что-то говорили друг другу, но профессор сидел неподвижно и ждал, когда этот кошмар кончится. 

      К вечеру её голос пропал, хрип был уже едва слышен. Харукава сидел с ней всё это время, не сходя с места. Больше пяти часов она не могла успокоиться, и уколы уже не помогали. Сейчас Харукава даже боялся повысить дозу, в таком состоянии она ещё никогда не была, а значит, любая передозировка могла стать фатальной. 

      — Про... — Харукава оторвал взгляд от пола и посмотрел на Сецуну. Её голос всё так же хрипел, глаза были залиты слезами. На неё было больно смотреть, но Харукава безмерно обрадовался тому, что она пришла в себя. Он нагнулся ниже, чтобы лучше её слышать. — Профессор... — она сжала его ладонь и вздохнула в последний раз. 

      Аппарат запищал. Харукава сжал ослабшую руку Сецуны. Это не могла быть она, это просто дурной сон, ошибка аппарата, другой пациент, но нет, реальность безжалостна. 

      Харукава вышел из лаборатории и упал в кресло.

      — Профессор Харукава?.. — доктора и лаборанты окружили его в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

      — Запишите время смерти. 

      Харукава вышел на улицу. Яркая вспышка осветила потемневшее небо. Прогремел гром. Пошёл дождь. 

  


      Её отец приехал через несколько дней. Казалось, его даже не интересовало состояние дочери всё это время, он больше спрашивал, что осталось от её мозга после смерти, а Харукава был слишком подавлен, чтобы объяснить именитому математику, что не об этом стоит волноваться после смерти дочери. Впрочем, последние снимки Сецуны он показал — мозг был практически разрушен. На лице математика смешались счастье и неподдельная грусть. Профессор его не понимал, и не хотел понимать, он думал о Сецуне. 

  


      — Профессор Харукава. Пациент 011 ждёт вашего осмотра уже полчаса.

      — Да, конечно. 

      Ни одиннадцатый, ни сто десятый пациент не могли оказаться такими же интересными и сложными, как Сецуна. Их болезни были излечимы, или хотя бы известны, но второй такой он бы не встретил, Харукава это знал. Как ученый он знал, что мёртвые не воскресают. Но ещё он знал, что если нельзя вернуть, можно попробовать создать заново. 

      И тогда всё будет хорошо. 

      Нет.

      Может быть, всё будет хорошо.


End file.
